The New Plan
by michaeladaniels
Summary: Basically that scene with Emma and Ingrid on the road and what happens after it, re-written.
1. Mistake

Emma sat in her car, barely listening to whatever was playing and looked out over Storybrooke. Silently, a small amount of tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat in the near silence, replaying Ingrid's words over in her mind and Snow's as well. She slowly came to the realization that Ingrid is right. Her family will never really understand, and because of that they will never be able to love her. Emma does blame them but not totally. They can't accept her because they fear her. It is Emma's fault that they fear her and she blamed herself.

So thats how it happened. Emma blamed herself and it spiraled downward. It got exceptionally bad when she hurt Henry. Thats when she decided to talk to Gold about it. More like demand for a way out of this horrible reality. The reality in which she was a monster. The only way out was to remove her powers. Gold had a solution, it didn't sound very secure, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

As Emma was driving down the road towards where Rumple directed her, she stomped on the brakes once she noticed the Snow Queen standing in the middle of the road. The car skidded to the side and Emma jumped out and started her way towards Ingrid while yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed once she reached Ingrid.

"Emma, you're making a mistake. Your powers are what make you special!" Ingrid said calmly, ignoring Emma's question.

Emma stopped to think for a moment. _What if this is a bad idea. I mean this is ._

"I hurt someone I care about. That doesn't make me special, it makes me dangerous." Emma said while flailing her arms about, trying to get her point across. Her hand went through Ingrid.

"What the hell… You're not actually here."

"No, I'm not. Rumpelstiltskin has me trapped so that he can take your powers from you. So I can't stop you. Emma don't do it, he's tricking you!" Ingrid explained with honesty in her eyes.

Emma hesitated before saying "Well what do you suppose I do then, join you in Go Happy Land with Elsa? It's not going to happen, get it through your head lady!"

Ingrid reached out to Emma, then remembered she wasn't actually there. With a look that seemed like sympathy, Ingrid stepped back.

"Emma, I will love you no matter what. Your family will not. They just don't accept your powers, I encourage them."

Within that moment, something sparked in Emma. The anger towards her parents was almost too much to handle.

_The way she looked at me. Snow, it was horrible. It was an accident but they don't see that. They never will. They don't understand._

"You took away a year of my memories. I want them back." Emma said looking at Ingrid fiercely.

"Some memories are too painful too handle." Ingrid said while recalling the memories that broke their bond.

"Give me the memories and I will join you." Emma said in a serious tone. Ingrid eyes shot up to meet Emma's and a small smile spread across her lips.

"I'm in my lair. Come find me, let me out and I will return them to you." Ingrid said the slightest hint of excitement shining in her eyes.

Emma sighed slightly, realizing that this new plan was crazy. She couldn't take it back now. She was going to take on the plan, similar to Ingrid's but the difference being Henry and Regina are sent away. Henry hadn't done anything and someone needs to look after him.

The rest of the town could burn for all she cared, because now everything changed.

"Lets do this."


	2. Remembering

Emma stood in front of the cave entrance, still contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She slowly made her way inside, her hands positioned in an action stance, just in case this was all a trap. Ingrid was probably just waiting for Emma to step inside, so she could complete her plan with herself and Elsa. But as crazy as it was, Emma wanted to have memories that were stolen from her. She wanted to remember Ingrid.

Emma made it inside, without any problems and to her surprise, Ingrid was trapped. In some sort of invisible, magic barrier. Emma walked towards the wall surrounding Ingrid and placed a hand on it, somehow still skeptical that Ingrid was telling the truth.

"So… Memories first, then I let you out." Emma said while removing her hand from the wall.

"Emma, I need to be let out before I can give them back. My magic doesn't reach through the barrier, I tried already."

Emma sighed and discreetly rolled her eyes. _This isn't going to work my way, is it?_

"How do I get you out?"

"Well, just take it down with your magic. Simple as that." Ingrid said with a small smile.

"If it was so simple, you'd be outta here." Ingrid stayed silent while Emma raised her hands towards the clear wall and closed her eyes to concentrate. She felt the magic coarse through her body and out her hands. The barrier was brought down and Ingrid stepped towards Emma.

_Okay, so maybe it was that easy. _

"Alright, lets get this show on the road." Emma took a tiny step back from Ingrid, feeling too close. Expecting Ingrid to lift her hands, Emma was confused when Ingrid walked away, towards a desk and reached into the drawer to get a purple rock.

Ingrid approached Emma with the purple rock in hand and waved her hand over it. The rock glowed and Emma's eyes shut as specks of purple flowed towards her. After a few seconds of silence, the rock stopped glowing. Ingrid lowered her hands and Emma opened her eyes. All the memories of Ingrid came back to her. The time she tried to leave, and Ingrid convinced her otherwise with fake spiders. When they were at the fair and she found out Ingrid was going to adopt her. She had said she loved Ingrid. But the one memory, of Ingrid pulling her onto the road. It was hard to understand.

"Emma?" Ingrid asked, looking at Emma with growing fear and concern.

Emma then took a few steps back and raised her eyes to meet Ingrid's. Her eyes were cold and indifferent, compared what she was actually feeling.

_I can't get distracted by this. I need to get Henry and Regina out of the town._

"What?" Emma replied to Ingrid.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid stepped closer to Emma and Emma put her hands out in front of her, signaling Ingrid to not come any closer.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is moving on with the plan. We will continue your plan but Henry and Regina must be sent away, without memories of me, living their happy ever after. Understand?"

Ingrid nodded but said "Emma, you realize that everyone in this town will destroy themselves. I will move on with this plan with or without your help."

"Yes, and once it's done, we will be happy. You, Elsa and I." Emma said to the one person she felt understood her.

"The perfect family." They said together.


	3. Reflections

"Okay, there is a ice wall surrounding the town, would you take it down?" Emma asked as they talked about how to get Regina and Henry out before Ingrid and Emma cast the spell.

"It wouldn't work. By the time we get them out, people would notice and leave." Ingrid explained.

"Any bean portals or water wells or Mad Hatter's hats hanging around?"

Ingrid looked confused for a moment, but then remembered that those were some of the ways that the people of Storybrooke had used in the past to leave and come back.

"My magic is much more powerful than an easy escape such as hats, Emma. It would be pointless." Ingrid said while walking towards her mirror.

"Well, just shoot down all my ideas, why don't you." She mumbled to herself. Emma looked to the mirror and watched as Ingrid observed the town going through their day to day activities.

"Can you look into buildings with that thing? Like houses?" Emma asked as she got up and walked towards Ingrid and the mirror.

"If I wanted to, yes. Why do you ask?" Ingrid turned to look at Emma, who was currently looking into the mirror.

"What about realms? Can you look into The Enchanted Forest? Or outside of Storybrooke?" Emma asked, ignoring Ingrid's question.

Ingrid waved her hand over the mirror and an image of New York appeared. The busy streets and large crowds on the sidewalks gave her old home away.

_It was great in New York, with Henry. We should sent him and Regina there. Henry would see all of his friends again. _Emma smiled sadly at the memory of Henry and herself in NYC. It was so peaceful. Well as peaceful as it can get in New York, anyway.

"I can't look into other realms but anywhere in this realm, I can. Why?" Ingrid answered, snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

"What if we were able to send Regina and Henry through the mirror?"

"I have heard of such a thing, but have never tried it. If we found a way, it could work." Ingrid replied with optimism that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Gold might have something. A potion or even an enchanted mirror that we could use to send them through." Emma smiled, happy to be moving forward. Ingrid was wary of this idea. It was probably not the best idea to go to Rumpelstiltskin, again. He might catch on to the plan and maybe even to the fact that Emma was in on it. Who knows what he would do with that information. It could ruin everything.

"I don't know Emma. He might just try to take your powers again. This time more forcefully. He needs them to escape the town. With Henry." Ingrid winced slightly, realizing that she didn't tell Emma about Gold taking Henry with him.

"What?! Gold's trying to take Henry?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Emma exclaimed, temporarily forgetting about the mirror.

"The first thing on my mind is getting our family together, not keeping yours safe, because soon they won't matter. It will only be us three." Ingrid said calmly.

"Okay, well at least he doesn't have Henry yet. He needs my powers for that and he's not going to get them." Emma sighed "If we talked to Belle about it, I'm sure she'd help us."

"I'll get Rumple out of the shop so you can talk to her alone. Make it quick, I don't know how long I can keep him occupied." Ingrid said as Emma walked towards the exit.

Ingrid left in a purple cloud and Emma drove off towards the pawnshop.


	4. Odd

The bell above the door chimed as Emma walked into the pawnshop. She walked over to the counter, and called out to Belle. Soft footsteps came from behind the curtains and Belle popped out from behind them.

"Emma, hi. Rumple just left but I'm sure he will be back soon." Belle said with warming smile.

"Actually, I came here to see you." Emma clarified "I'm curious to know what you know about mirrors."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure I know enough to help you, but I'm sure there is something around here that will. Take a look around, I will take a peak in the back to see if there is anything." Belle disappeared behind the curtains before Emma could say thanks.

She turned towards a row of books and random things on a shelf, and picked one up. She quickly skimmed through it and put it back down again. She glanced over at an odd pair of dolls that had a terrified look on their face. Quickly blinking and looking away, she tried shaking the image out of her head. _Creepy. Suits Gold perfectly._

Emma stepped away and Belle came out from behind again carrying multiple books. She unceremoniously dropped them on the counter and released a breath. She looked up and smiled.

"This is what I could find. Do you mind telling me what you need so I can help you search?"

"I'm looking for something related to portals. Like, say if you were to send someone through a mirror to a different realm." Emma said cautiously.

"Okay, so this book will be useless." Belle moved the book to the side and opened one up. "You plan on helping me, or am I doing this myself?" She asked jokingly.

Emma walked up and opened one as well. This went on for a while, opening and closing books until Emma placed the last book on the counter.

"None of these have what I wanted. Thanks for your help anyway Belle." Emma said as she started stacking the books.

"Emma, wait. Is this what you're looking for?" Belle held the book to face Emma. She took the book from Belle's hand and read the page. She smiled and looked to Belle.

"This is exactly what I needed. Do you mind if I borrow this for the day, I promise you'll get it back." Emma said after marking the page.

"Of course. Good luck on your mission to send Ingrid out of Storybrooke." Belle said while Emma made her way towards the door.

Emma stopped in her tracks.

"How did you know it was for her?" Emma questioned.

"Well, I just assumed. You plan on using it on her, don't you?"

"Yes, definitely. Just thought I told you and didn't remember." Emma lied.

With those last words, Emma left the store and crashed into the one person she didn't want to see. .

"Oh, pardon me, Emma. I didn't see you there." He smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He glanced at the book Emma held in her hand.

"Yes." Emma said through almost gritted teeth and clutched the book tighter.

"Well then, I'm glad. Enjoy the rest of your day. Dearie." Gold said as he entered the shop.

_Its almost as if he added that to freak me out. Creepy._

Again, for the second time that day, Emma shook herself out of the images appearing in her mind. She walked towards her car, hoping for no more distractions so she could get back to Ingrid as soon as possible.


	5. Magic-y

"Where are we going to find this stuff?" Ingrid questioned incredulously, re-reading the marked page of ingredients for a potion. A potion that will take Henry and Regina out of town.

"Honestly, all I can think of is Gold and Regina. She's got that whole vault full of magic-y type stuff." Emma suggested.

"Magic-y type stuff?" Ingrid laughed "You're so good with words."

"Well, I do come from the charming family." She smiled and laughed a little.

Ingrid's laughed became less enthusiastic at the reminder that Emma did come from a different family. One that wasn't with her. These past few days didn't make it feel anything like that. She felt like they were truly sisters.

"I'm not sure if going into Regina's vault is the safest move. Probably worse than distracting Rumpelstiltskin." Ingrid said.

"You got a better idea?"

"No, not really. It seems thats the only option we have." Ingrid ripped out the ingredients page from the book and folded it once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I need to give that book back to Belle." Emma said rushing forward before Ingrid started ripping out other pages they needed. She took the book from Ingrid and pulled her phone out to take pictures of what she needed.

"Okay, I will take this," Emma shook her phone "And get what we need from the vault. You take the page that you oh so delicately ripped out and get what I'm not. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, but Emma be careful. She could be in there." Ingrid warned.

"Don't worry this will work out." Emma said walking away to the exit.

…..

Emma parked her bug on the gravel and made her way toward the stone building. The doors opened easy enough and with the coffin for Henry moved to the side, she descended the stairs. The room to her right is where she would find the ingredients, assuming Regina actually had them all. The room always brought back memories from when she first had magic lessons. Emma searched around the room for something that held what she needed. She came across a book. Well, more specifically the book Regina wanted Emma to translate to English.

_Stupid Elvish or Latin or what ever language that thing was written in. How is anyone supposed to understand that?_

Emma sighed and dug deeper. She found some of Regina's old 'Evil Queen' clothes.

_What the hell? That looks uncomfortable. I'd like to know how she walked straight._

_Agh. Stop getting distracted!_

She put the dress that she picked up, down and moved over to a shelf that looked like it would hold vials. She picked a container and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Regina's angry voice came from behind her. She moved up to where Emma was and slammed the container closed. Emma winced at the ugly, loud sound it made.

"Uhmm, looking for you. And here you are." Emma lied easily, though she doubted it Regina would believe it.

"You're looking for me, in a box. How clever." Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, so I'm just going to go now that I found you." Emma tried moving around the other woman. Regina blocked her path.

"Mind explaining why you were looking for me." Regina said challengingly.

"I didn't see you for a while. Just wanted to check and make sure everything is still okay." Emma smiled and stepped away, but Regina blocked her path, again.

"The real question is where you have been. Nobody's seen you for the past few days. The exception being Belle. Who said you borrowed a book from her about mirror portals. You have a plan for something, dear?" Regina smirked at the small worry that escaped Emma's expression, before it went neutral again.

"Yes, actually. I want to send Ingrid away through the mirror." Emma said.

"And you came here to find what you need to enact this plan." Regina stated.

_Welp, so much for that lie. I'm coming out of this as a barbecued potato chip._

Emma shifted on her feet uncomfortably, which was what Regina took as confirmation.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't have just asked. I would have helped you. Unless you're not actually using it on Ingrid."

_Ranch, lightly salted, salt and vinegar, ketchup. So many flavors to choose from. _

"You want to use it one someone else. Someone not Ingrid." Regina stepped closer to Emma "Who?"

Emma needed to get out of there. Now.


	6. Absurd

After a few lies and failed maneuvers, Emma stopped trying to find a way out. There was no way of escaping. So, Emma decided to tell the truth.

"Elsa. I'm using it on Elsa."

Regina looked at Emma funny, like she was insane. Elsa was on the good side.

"Why? She's helping us."

"No, she's helping you. I don't want her here. Ingrid wants to have two sisters but Elsa isn't going to let go of Anna. It will never work. We need someone else." Emma said, shocked at what was coming out of her mouth.

_What the hell. Why am I telling her all this?!_

"So, you need another sister? She's been looking and waiting for you for 28 years Emma. She's not going to give Elsa up so quickly." Regina sat down on a chest nearby and placed her head in her hands.

"Yes, I know. I need to find someone better than Elsa." Emma bent down to where Regina was seated. "Do you trust me? Will you help? We can keep Henry safe together."

"Of course I trust you. This is a very dumb plan and Ingrid won't like it. I don't even know why you want to join her, but I do know that no matter what she won't be stopped. The only option is to keep ourselves safe." Regina said, somewhat confidently. "The only issue is who will be joining this family. Better get looking."

Emma smiled brightly and stood up. She raised her hand out to help Regina stand but she glared at it and stood herself.

_Gretel used to do that to Hansel when he offered. Such a sisterly thing to do. Wonder what it would be like if we were sisters._

She froze at that thought. Suddenly, Emma started going through different scenarios of them being sisters. Then Ingrid popped in her head.

"You. You can be the third sister!" Emma exclaimed, excitedly.

Regina laughed and started making her way towards the stairs.

"Very funny Emma."

"No, I'm serious. You'd be perfect." Emma rushed forward and stepped so she faced Regina. "One cold, one neutral, one hot. You'd balance us out. Regina, this could work!"

"What about Henry? I'm not doing this if I can't have him with me." Regina said, actually considering the crazy idea.

"We will have to convince Ingrid. We would still be a family, even with Henry." Emma moved out of the way of Regina and they continued towards the door. "If we can get her on our side, we will all be happy."

Regina nodded and they walked to Emma's car.

"You do not expect me to ride in _that_ thing again, do you? I will just transport us to the cave." Regina asked when she stopped walking, just a few feet away from the car.

"I'd rather you have time to think about joining me in this. Driving will give you that time." Emma got in the car.

"Alright, but if I die before we get there, it's your fault."

...

a/n: This is kinda confusing, I know, but basically Emma's been lying this whole time. That's really the only way I can explain it. I know I probably should have written it differently for it to work but oh well. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you all enjoy the story :D


	7. Crazy, Sort Of

The car ride to the cave was silent, probably because Regina was thinking about what it would be like to have a sibling that wasn't green. Ingrid seemed a bit crazy, but that could be from her possibly very traumatic journey with Emma. It affected Emma more than it did Ingrid though.

"I know what you're thinking about." Emma spoke cryptically, shifting the car in park and turning it off.

"Oh, really? What's that?" Regina stared out the window, at the cave entrance.

"That she's crazy. She is, sort of. But for good reason. Ingrid was, well still is, desperate for someone to understand and accept her. Just like everyone else. The only difference is she went into the deep, trying to find that someone." Emma sighed and looked at Regina, blank stare on her face. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes, and I will replace Elsa. But as long as-"

"We get Henry." Emma finished for her, on the rim of annoyance. "I know. Now, I think it would be a good idea to go in first. I don't she will take kindly to you waltzing in beside me. She'll think I'm against her. Wait here, I'll be back to get you."

Emma didn't allow Regina a chance to respond, as Emma slammed the door and started walking away.

"I guess I know who the bossy sister is." Regina muttered to herself and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ingrid? You in here?" Emma walked in, looking around.<p>

"Yes." Ingrid looked up from a book and smiled. "Over here"

_Why is she just reading? Is that what people who aren't trying to kill a whole population of a town, do in their spare time?_

"Did you find what we need?" Ingrid asked once Emma sat down beside her on an oddly shaped sofa.

"Actually, I didn't. Regina showed up a few minutes after I did."

"What happened? Did she find out what you were doing?" Ingrid's eyes held concern but nothing else on her face gave away emotion.

"Uhm, that's the thing. She's in my car and waiting for me to get her." Emma shifted herself so that one leg was tucked underneath her and the other hung off the side. "What if Regina was our sister, instead of Elsa?"

"Replace Elsa? Why would we do that?" Ingrid asked confused, but she had a small, sweet smile on her face.

"Well, it's not like Elsa is overjoyed about joining us. She's not even _willing_. Regina is." Emma stated.

"She wants to keep Henry alive as well, doesn't she?" Ingrid stared at the door, like she was waiting for something to appear there.

"Yes. As long as we keep Henry alive and with us, we will both be on your side." Emma studied the area Ingrid had her eyes transfixed on, wondering why she was just watching empty space.

"Do you trust Regina? She could just be using you to kill me."

That thought had never really occurred to Emma, but she doubted that Regina would do that. Ever since the curse broke, Regina hadn't been too fond of the town, so it makes sense as to why she would be okay with killing some not-so-innocent but still innocent fairy tale characters.

_If Regina really didn't want to join me, she could have jumped through that mirror herself and taken Henry with her._

Ingrid jumped from her spot, as if she'd been burned, and raised her arms forward, magic just on the tip of her fingers. Her sudden movement shocked Emma out of her seat and she copied Ingrid's stance. The area in front of them lit up with dark purple, glowing lights that swirled around so fast it seemed like a blur. The lights eventually slowed, came to a stop and disappeared. It happened so fast but slow at the same time.

"Ingrid, what the hell was that?!" Emma asked, alarmed.

"That was the signal that my time is running out. We need to enact the curse, now. Regina will be the third sister and we will keep Henry with us. Get Regina and Henry ready and meet me here just before the sun goes down." Ingrid left no room for arguing. Emma wanted to ask many more questions but they died in her throat when she saw the look of urgency on Ingrid face.

Ingrid made her dramatic exit and left a slightly befuddled Emma to do as she said. Emma showed herself out and jumped in the car. Regina looked into Emma's slightly panicked eyes, but didn't any questions.

"She agreed. We need to leave now." Emma started driving towards Snow and Charming's apartment, go gather Henry and go.


	8. Neal? He's with Ruby

"Mom's, what's going on?" questioned Henry as he was practically being dragged downstairs by his mothers.

"We will explain on the way." Emma said shortly, picking up pace to the door of Snow and Charming's apartment.

"No! I want an explanation." Henry exclaimed, pulling out of Regina's hold on his hand.

"Henry, please don't argue. We _will_ explain." Regina pleaded, behind Emma as she opened the door. Emma didn't walk out the door though, instead she stood there. Her hand that was on the door handle, dropped to her side.

"Emma! Where have you been? We missed you." Snow and Charming stood at the door. Snow had her keys in her hand, and Charming behind her. He was holding groceries and had a relieved smile on his face.

Emma didn't say anything, and kept a blank stare on her face as she stepped out of the way to let her parents through. Snow greeted Regina and Henry with a bright smile and Charming took the paper bags to the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma. Hi Grandpa." Henry said, seeing as neither of his parents were going to say anything.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, Regina?" Charming asked.

Regina opened her mouth to reply, but Emma cut her off before she could speak.

"No. We are having dinner at Regina's tonight. Just us three." Emma stated. "Where's Neal?"

"Ruby is watching over him tonight. We both think that maybe one night together might do us some good." David answered. "Have you guys found anything on Ingrid?"

_Ruby is watching over Neal?! I'm his sister and she shied away. _Emma gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cool.

Regina noticed Emma's lack of response and looked over. Emma's jaw was clenching and unclenching, and she looked like she was about kill someone.

"We have to get going." Regina looked at Henry, who had a worried expression and was focused on Emma.

"Are you sure you all don't want to stay? We are going to make your favorite." Snow spoke to Emma, oblivious to her inner conflict.

"We are sure." Regina answered for Emma, subtly shoving Emma and Henry out the door. Regina threw one last fake smile over her shoulder before closing the door.

"She doesn't even know what my favorite is" Emma said coldly and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked once they were in the car.<p>

"Yes. Just a little tired." Emma started the car and drove down the streets.

"So, where are we actually going?" Henry decided not to push Emma with questions.

"To Ingrid's cave." Regina said. Henry's eyes widened. "Don't freak out. It's very complicated, please just listen."

Regina explained what was happening to Henry, though Emma hadn't said a thing. Emma was going through situations in which Ingrid had been there, and her "parents" were not. It all just angered her more.

"So were joining her? You guys want to kill everybody?" Panic and fear showed in Henry's voice.

"Henry, it's not as simple as that but I'm not going to lie. That's what's going to happen."

"No! You are the good guys! Don't let her win!" Henry exclaimed.

"We aren't letting her win, we're joining her. Regina is going to be the third sister." Emma said, finally saying something as they neared the cave. "We found a way to keep you safe Henry. If we don't do this, we will die as well."

Henry stayed quiet after that, but still not accepting the fact that his new uncle, his grandparents and everybody he cared for would be gone.

The bug pulled to a stop and Emma rushed out to find Ingrid. Henry got out but didn't go inside, and Regina decided to explain it once more, hoping that he would understand.

"We are doing this so we can keep you alive, Henry. Please, realize that."

"I don't want Storybrooke to end this way. Don't let it." Henry pleaded

"I'm sorry." Regina apologized, took Henry's hand in hers and went inside.


	9. Between Two Realities

When Emma got inside, everything was eerily quiet and dark. A funny feeling formed in her stomach as she approached where Ingrid usually sits.

"Ingrid?" She called out to the empty, dim lighted room. Emma walked up to the mirror, the only thing in the room emitting light.

"Ingrid?" Emma tried again. No response.

She looked into the mirror and noticed that she wasn't being reflected clearly. It looked hazy and blurry. Emma blinked a few times, but the reflection stayed the same. She brought her hand out to the mirror, and touched the fogged glass. The mirror moved in a waved pattern, away from her fingers, and her fingertips disappeared behind the glass.

"Emma!" A worried Ingrid shouted from behind her. Emma pulled her hand away, and whipped around to see Ingrid rushing towards her. Ingrid pulled her away and sat down on the sofa.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused and a small bit upset, as she sat down beside Ingrid.

"It doesn't matter. Have you got Regina and Henry?"

"It obviously matters if you run and pull me away from it! Just tell me what it is." Emma nearly raised her voice, ignoring Ingrid's question.

"Emma, it would have made you see the worst in yourself, had you looked into it longer." Ingrid explained but noticed that the mirror wasn't the reasoning behind her near freak out.

"What's actually bothering you?" Ingrid asked, with growing concern.

"Henry doesn't understand why I'm doing this. I don't know what to do. It's so hard to say to him that I hate his grandparents. He still see's you as a villain and I feel as if that's not going to change, until everybody is gone. This whole thing is so messy. I just want to keep him safe and happy, but he doesn't see it that way. I am forever on your side Ingrid, I just-" Emma felt a reassuring hand on her own, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"It's okay, Emma. Just calm down." Emma rested her head on Ingrid's shoulder and sighed again.

"The tough part will be over with soon enough." She continued. "The curse will be enacted very soon and we can be a family."

Though, the more Emma thought about it, the more she was considering backing out. The idea of being a sidekick to a very dramatic death of a full town was frightening. She had basically made everyone's death bed, and hadn't even thought twice about it. Her resentment for her parents, clouding rational judgement. Henry was right, this is wrong, but here isn't really any fixing it now.

So, this is what it's like being torn between two realities.

Emma stood once she heard footsteps from the other side of the room. Henry and Regina walked in, and ignored Ingrid as they came beside Emma and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just want to get this over with." Emma looked at Henry and saw his silent pleading for Emma to change her mind. He wouldn't stay silent for long, though.

Ingrid cleared her throat, almost uncomfortably. "Right then, lets start."

"No!" Henry looked to his soon to be aunt. "Please. There has to be another way. We can leave or something. Nobody in this town has done anything to you, so why kill them all?"

"This is my happy ending. Our happy ending, Henry." Ingrid got up from her seat and walked towards the mirror once again.

"What about everyone else's happy ending? That matters too!" Henry shouted.

Regina raised a hand in the air, signaling everyone to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

A low, rumbling noise was heard throughout the cave, and things on shelves and tables started shaking. The floor didn't move though. Things that shook, slowly began to disappear and fade from existence as the sound continued to get louder.

Emma, Henry and Regina collectively looked at Ingrid and asked what was happening.

"The cave is going to disappear soon if we don't do this now. Emma, Regina come help me!" Ingrid yelled as the noise was too loud to hear anymore.

Emma and Regina ran to Ingrid beside the mirror and copied Ingrid motions. All three brought their hands to the mirror as the image changed from a reflection of themselves to an overlook of Storybrooke. The loud noise had died out and the sun from earlier was no where to be seen as grey clouds had occupied the sky. Little shards of glass started gracefully falling from the clouds and spreading out around the town. Henry had come behind the three and watched as the scene played out before him, feeling helpless as everyone was collecting glass in their eyes.

Ingrid lowered her hand first, and turned around to look at the now reappearing furniture. Regina and Henry followed suit, blankly watching everything pop into place. Emma still faced the mirror, watching everyone in the streets tear at eachothers throats. She stood and watched, letting the reality of what she did and what she chose sink in. The mirror switched from the streets, to Emma's parents house. Mary Margaret and David were hatefully glaring at each other while throwing insults back and forth. Emma drowned it out and finally turned around, not wanting to watch the disaster that would surely unfold. Henry, Regina and Ingrid all stared at her, trying to understand if she was okay. She ignored their looks and left the cave, cautiously avoiding the last few objects that came from blank space. She walked out and she screamed, an ear piercingly loud scream, for the whole town to hear. One that shook through her body as she belted out all the drama and death the Ingrid had brought to the town. To her.

Emma fell to the ground and looked around her and at the glass that shimmered in the sky, but never touched the ground. Accepting that this was what she had done, and she had done it willingly. Now it was just the four of them, in a soon to be lonely and empty town. Just living with the memory and horror of the people who used to be here. It was okay though, because Ingrid loved Emma, and Emma loved Henry, and Henry loved Regina. It would eventually come full circle. It only saddened Emma more to know that she was stuck here forever with three people.

_Maybe I'm making more dramatic than it actually is. _Emma thought as she got up and went back inside, to her family.

a/n: So that's it... It was way more dramatic than i would have liked but oh well. Also, sorry for any mistakes throughout the story, I don't usually re-read what I've written. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
